Just that Rabbit
by aussie girl1990
Summary: A Halloween ficlet for EverythingToMe. These were the kind of nights Sasuke didn't live for but one large pink rabbit will change that. On a night when girls dress in their sexiest outfit one girl dares no bear nothing. HinataSasuke. Cuteness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is a Halloween fic for EverythingToMe may you enjoy it.

Just that Rabbit

Sasuke Uchiha looked around the room. His comrades had rented a large hall and decorated it with 'scary' stuff. He was amazed at how _lame _they were, scary? Naruto eating like a pig is more likely to make a child cry then the fake spiders hanging from the ceiling or the zombies stuck to the wall.

The food was made for this oh so special occasion with jelly fingers and jelly eyeballs, blood red and green oozy punch and stuffed spiders.

There were many people making the large hall seem much smaller then it was, filled with girls were sexually attractive costumes, Ino wearing a skin tight fairy suit, Saukra looking alright in a superwomen costume and Naruto dressed as a ramen bowl.

Sasuke gave a small sigh and looked down at his disgusting green punch, though it didn't taste too bad, and wondered what would happen if he killed himself at this moment. These were the kind of moments he _didn't _live for.

Placing his cup of green punch of the table he went to make for the door when something caught his eye, something large and furry. He turned his head so he could get a small glance but was slightly shocked when he saw it, a large, fully dressed rabbit.

His eyes could see what it was but his mind just didn't want to understand. He knew it was a girl, the fur was pink and the ears had flowers stuck to them, but he thought that all the girls would be dressing like a porn star on this day.

The rabbit made eye contact with him, or he thinks but the eyes were as big as dinner plates so they could have been looking at anything. And Sasuke thought he saw the rabbit smile, he looked back at the punch he left on the table and couldn't help but wonder if someone had put a drug in it.

Shaking his head he walked outside and sat on the stairs near the back of the hall. It was a cold night and Sasuke could see his breath come out in little puffs of fog, the sky was covered in clouds and the small forest like area was covered in darkness, the outline of the first set of trees could be seen swaying gently.

God even the trees were better then the crap they had inside.

Sasuke could feel someone's eyes on him and would deny it but was getting a little freaked out. He felt like cursing himself, he's 17 not 7!

He watched the mini forest half expecting someone to come flying out and attack him. Sasuke was so focused on the trees he didn't think that someone would be standing behind him.

"U-um excuse m-me," it was a soft voice and blended in well with the gentle wind. Sasuke's heart almost tore out of his chest as his body moved to attack his 'attacker', but he didn't expect too see the oversized pink rabbit.

The rabbit looked at him though it's large eyes and Sasuke tried to avoid looking at it, in Sasuke's confusion he had tripped the rabbit onto the ground and pinned it under him as he went to reach for his weapons pocket... only to remember he didn't bring it… and he was on top of a large pink flowery rabbit.

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING IT! IT'S FAKE RAMEN!" They could hear Saukra scream above the pumping music, it seems Naruto was still trying to eat the fake noodles on his costume again.

"Um c-could you move?" The voice was so tiny Sasuke wondered if it was just muffled by the costume or was it a child inside the rabbit.

Without saying anything Sasuke moved off the rabbit and watched as it struggled to get up, he tried to stop himself from giving an amused smirk but couldn't help it, the rabbit looked like a turtle on it's back.

Pretending to think it was troublesome he gave a loud sigh and grabbed the rabbit and set it on its feet.

Large rabbit paws went up to the neck of the costume and pulled the head off. Long dark indigo hair fell down the back of the costume, pale skin was flushed and large pale purple eyes looked at up at his dark, stunned, ones.

"T-thank you," she whispered. Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out "HYUUGA?!"

Her face turned to an even darker pink then it already was but Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that she was the rabbit.

"But you're a girl!" Sasuke said and watched, with a mixture of amusement and confusion, as Hinata blushed to a red. It amazed him that she could blush to such a colour.

"I-I am a g-girl," she whispered and Sasuke almost missed it.

"Why aren't you dressed as a fairy and wood nymph or a witch?" For some strange reason he couldn't stop his mouth from opening and words coming out, he really must've been drugged!

"I-I don't l-like dressing l-like that," she was looking at the ground and her large rabbit paws were tapping at the, he guesses, finger tips, strange girl.

"Ah, ah, I-I have t-to go, I f-forgot." She pushed past him and walked down the cold steel stairs, he watched her large feet and for a moment thought she would fall as her feet slipped but she didn't. Maybe he could've played the superhero and saved her, he laughed on the inside, as if he'd ever do that.

She turned to him and whispered, "T-Thank you S-Sasuke." And turned and walked off, kind of waddled.

He stood there until Naruto came out, or tried to as the costume wouldn't fit through the back door, trust him to chose such a large costume.

"HEY, HEY I FOUND HIM! HE'S HERE SULKING!" Sulking? Why the hell would he be sulking? Maybe because unlike everyone else he wasn't wearing a costume and looking like a freaking dumbass!

Sasuke turned around and, noticed that a few noodles were missing from the costume, walked to the door, which Naruto was still trying to fit through, "Want anything? Saukra and I are going to buy some food!" He smiled and his blue eyes lit up.

Sasuke looked off at the direction where Hinata had gone in her large rabbit outfit, "Just that rabbit," Sasuke whispered.

"Rabbit?" Naruto asked and then turned his head to the side and shouted, "HE WANTS RABBIT! NO HE REALLY SAID HE JUST WANTED A RABBIT." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who was looking at him in disbelief, "I'll get you that rabbit Sasuke, just leave it to me." He walked inside and closed the door.

Sasuke felt like slapping himself and went to sit back on the stairs.

'_I wonder how much longer Hinata has that costume,"_ he laughed slightly as he pictured Naruto cooking the rabbit Hinata in a large pot.

This Halloween… wasn't as crap as the last.

-

Ahh done, I really think Hinata would've looked so cute in her outfit and Naruto? Well have you seen those people wearing large round costumes, like the crumpet guy? Like that ^_^

Please vote on the poll.


End file.
